


Exotic Kids, Exotic Names

by kitkatbarakat



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Costa Rica, F/M, Gay, Lykes, Other, Remina, trans fic, trans!remington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbarakat/pseuds/kitkatbarakat
Summary: In this fic Remington is a girl! A trans girl, we came up with her character when building an au with my friend Nick so I hope you enjoy :)





	Exotic Kids, Exotic Names

The adoption centre wasn’t big, based in a fairly small, shack-like bungalow, similar to the schools they had visited, just smaller. There were kids running around outside and inside, toddlers and teenagers, all ages. She walked towards the building holding her husbands hand, feeling a small reassuring squeeze on the grip. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her temple. They entered the centre, smiling at all the kids telling hellos to them, walking up to what they believed was a reception. 

“Hello! Mr and Mrs Sykes?” Smiled the woman, a thick Costa Rican accent dripping from her tongue. 

“That would be us,” smiled Oliver. They had booked in to visit last week, knowing they still had a few weeks left in Costa Rica, and aware that it might might take a while sort out an adoption, especially an international one. It was quite spontaneous, really. Remina had suggested it on the plane here, and Oliver didn’t hesitate to agree, he had been wanting a child for a while now, but he left the idea for Remina, for when she would be ready. She checked them in and they were free to look around the kids. Remina didn’t like the idea. She didn’t like walking around, picking and choosing which child suited her best, she wanted to take them all home, give them all a better life. She was nervous, her stomach doing flips as they walked around saying hello to all the children. 

“Would you like to see my drawing?” Asked a little boy, tugging at Remina’s shirt from the back. 

“Of course sweetie!” Oli followed suit as she walked behind the boy and up to the wall he was drawing on. “Oh its gorgeous! You’d make a wonderful artist,” she smiled, kneeling down beside him. They looked around the outside and inside, not managing to “click” with any of the kids, unfortunately. 

“We have younger kids in this room!” Exclaimed the woman as if she had forgotten to mention before, noticing they weren’t exactly finding what they wanted. They asked to go through to see them and were granted access, into the smaller room, little toddlers between the ages of maybe 4 and a few months. She did always want a baby rather than a kid, a baby to raise herself and name herself, an older kid would have to stick with their name whereas a baby could have a name chosen. Oliver walked up to a little cot with a baby who would be any older than 12 months, and whispered an enthusiastic hi, the girl giggling at him and extending her hand out to him. He mirrored her little hands and she grabbed onto his thumb with her tiny fingers, bubbling at him with glee. She watched with a smile as he connected with the little girl in a way he hadn’t with any other children but her mind was elsewhere. She glanced to the corner of the room, intrigued by the moving blanket. She backed away from Oliver and made her way to the little bundle, crouching down beside it. She picked up the corners of the blanket and flipped them up. 

“Peekaboo!” She soothed enthusiastically, pushing a stray but of hair behind her ear. The little boy under the blanket giggled and pulled the blanket down again, Remina only repeated and they found themselves playing a small game of peekaboo, the small boy giggling every time he saw her face reappear from under the blanket. 

“Oh Remina she’s....” started Oliver, not finishing since he realised his wife wasn’t beside him anymore and glanced around the room to see her playing peekaboo in the corner. He watched as the little boy toppled over onto all fours and crawled into her lap, grabbing at her hair the way a small kitten would to play. His heart melted at the sight, but also broke a little. He had connected with a little girl he wanted to take home forever, raise her to be his little girl, do her makeup for her first party and protect her from the evil of the world. He always wanted a baby girl. And he would hurt to leave this little one behind. Though it would hurt even more to leave the only child he had seen Remina really click with. He walked over to her and watched as the baby hid into her chest when it saw someone approach that wasn’t her. 

“You really like this little dude, huh?” He asked, tracing a finger along the little boys back. He turned around to look at him the best he could and his big blue eyes stared right at Oliver, all big and full of something he hadn’t seen in a baby before. 

“Yeah but you really like the little girl,” replied Remi, placing the boy back down in his blanket. They turned to look in the direction of the cot as they saw the little girl sucking on three of her tiny fingers, faintly crying at Oliver’s departure. Oliver sighed before making his decision final. 

“Let’s take both,” he smiled, embracing Remina’s shoulders as they sat on the floor together. 

“Two babies?” She asked in surprise 

“Yeah... why not babe? We have the time and money for them, why not take both?” He smiled. She thought about it for a while and grinned at him, kissing him right on the lips and giggling at the baby who just threw the blanket over himself again. They finalised the decision with the lady at the reception, signing some papers and organising picking the children up in 2 weeks. She had informed them that they had actually picked twins, which were normally inseparable and she was glad they were going to the same home. They both felt very content with heir decision. 

“I love you,” smiled Remina as Oli buckled his seatbelt in the 4x4 they had rented out for their trip. 

“I love you too sweetheart,” he replied, going to kiss her softly, though the kiss lingered, his hand resting on her cheek gently. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“Yes, actually. Xander.” 

“Just because they’re Costa Rican doesn’t mean they have to have exotic names babe,” he teased, making Remi roll her eyes at him. “I’m just messing.”

“What about you then, jackass? Any names?” Oliver paused to think. 

“She looks like a Juniper,” he smiled to himself. 

“Talk about exotic names,” scoffed Remi. 

“Mmm, you love me,” he hummed against her lips as he caught them in yet another stolen kiss. “I’m glad you suggested it, I’ve wanted a kid for a while.”

“I can’t wait for them to meet Luna,” she smiled. Oliver agreed. They knew Luna would love them, she adores kids and loved when Remina moved in with them so Oliver was sure she’d love to see the family to expand. He never thought his life would get here, with a gorgeous wife he wants to kiss every second of the day even after 5 years of marriage, a dog they took on long walks together and soon, 2 kids they would watch grow up into beautiful children they were sure they would be proud of. He was the happiest he had ever been, and so was she.


End file.
